Silicone rubber is a biostable, thermoset polymer and is commonly used as an insulator in lead body construction. Silicone rubber and other polymers may be subject to abrasion over their lifetime. Another challenge associated with silicone rubber is lead stringing during manufacture of the lead body. Lead stringing refers to pulling a conductor through a lumen provided in the lead body. The tacky surface characteristics of the silicone rubber can hinder the automation of the lead stringing process, making it time consuming and costly.